sudah mati
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Kagari Shuusei sudah mati. Namun, ia masih bisa melihat Kunizuka Yayoi. Untuk event #MariBerpuisi yang diselenggarakan kenzeira.


**A Psycho-Pass Fanfiction**

 **"sudah mati"**

 **Psycho-Pass (c) Gen Urobutchi. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial apapun yang didapat dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Untuk event #MariBerpuisi yang diselenggarakan oleh Kenzeira**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Kau tidak bisa lagi kurasa

Dirimu tidak bisa lagi kugenggam

Di balik senyum itu

Mungkin kau merana

 _Aku sudah mati sebabnya_

* * *

Kunizuka Yayoi tidak pernah berduka; begitu kata Karanomori, saat menggodai Yayoi di atas ranjang. Sementara Yayoi yang masih terlentang lemas, berbungkus selimut dan napas terengah yang menghirup asap rokok mentol Karanomori yang mengepul ke mana-mana, tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Kau bahkan tak bersedih saat Gino mengumumkan bahwa Kagari-kun mati," Karanomori berkata datar, seraya menghembuskan asap rokok. Sepasang netra birunya menerawang, menembus kaca jendela kamar apartemennya. Lalu, Karanomori tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun, anak itu; cepat sekali matinya-seandainya jika dia mati memang."

"Oh,"Yayoi menyahut sekenanya.

"Tuh, 'kan. Tidak sedih sama sekali."

Bibir Karanomori yang masih berlapis gincu mengerucut tak senang.

"Kenapa aku harus bersedih tentang dia? Dia mati pasti karena kebodohannya sendiri."

Pertanyaan itu sejenak membuat Karanomori terdiam, membisu, hingga abu rokok tak sengaja jatuh mengenai kakinya yang telanjang.

"Tidakkah dia spesial, Kunicchi?"

Dan asap kembali mengepul, begitu juga Yayoi yang diam-diam menitikkan air matanya.

* * *

Di kala gelap, matamu terbang menerawang

Kau diam; mengenang, merasa, menanti entah siapa; barangkali bulan yang menggantung jauh dari jangkauan

Atau mungkin dirimu mengingat aku,

Jangan-jangan memikirkan alasan kematianku

Tiba-tiba, dirimu bertanya

Kenapa aku mati?

Aku ingin menjawab

Kalau saja suaraku bisa sampai kepadamu

 _Namun_

 _Aku yang mati ini_

 _Bisakah kaurasakan?_

* * *

Tidak ada yang menyenangkan kalau sudah kedapatan berjaga malam. Menahan kantuk, menanti hingga pagi menjemput. Kalau beruntung, ada kasus yang bisa menemani untuk melepas suntuk. Laporan kasus yang tak sempat dikerjakan ketika mentari masih di atas kepalaterkadang bisa jadi alat untuk membuang waktu.

Namun, Yayoi menghabiskan malam itu dengan kuapan lelah. Siang bertugas, malamnya kebagian berjaga. Kalau saja Hinakawa Sho yang ikut berjaga, mungkin Yayoi tidak perlu menderita bosan seperti ini.

Majalah musik sudah habis dibaca. Pun laporan sudah siap dikerjakan. Mau tidur di ruangan, ada Ginoza di ruangan-tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan selain Ginoza yang merepet misuh-misuh karena Yayoi sudah seenaknya.

Tiba-tiba lampu meredup. Lalu, alarm berbunyi; ada arus yang harus diperbaiki, katanya. Satu demi satu lampu bermatian. Dalam sekejap ruangan ditelan kegelapan.

Ginoza tak bersuara pun Yayoi diam saja. Namun, pikiran Yayoi terbang ke masa lampau; saat lelaki muda berambut jingga pemilik nama Kagari Shuusei itu masih baru-baru menghuni markas.

Sekali waktu, mereka pernah begini. Terjebak dalam sebuah _shift_ malam yang menjemukan, bertemankan laporan dan cangkir-cangkir kopi, dan ruangan yang lampunya mati.

Kagari adalah orang iseng. Saat lampu mati begitu, dia sengaja meniup-niup dan berbisik-bisik di telinga Yayoi meski gulungan majalah gitar harus menampar wajahnya telak.

Yayoi ingin tertawa.

'Kalau dia masih ada, mungkinkah dia melakukan hal yang sama?' batin Yayoi bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kau mati?"

Yayoi berharap mendengar jawaban, bukan lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala.

* * *

'Kagari,' katamu

Dan aku mendengar tipis suaramu menyebut namaku di sela dengung sirene yang bernyanyi membelah Tokyo yang sunyi

'Kunicchi,' aku pun menyahut

Namun, dirimu bergeming.

Matamu berkaca-kaca

Suaramu lesu menjawab sang mantan inspektur

 _Karenanya aku sudah mati_

* * *

Tsunemori bilang, ada rapat dadakan berkenaan dengan kasus mayat tak berjantung yang belakangan ini membuat heboh masyarakat.

Sebuah gudang tak terpakai konon jadi sarang pembunuh itu. Dari data yang ada, koefisien kriminal perempuan itu tak lagi bisa dimaafkan Sybil dan hanya lethal eliminator yang bisa mengampuni dosanya.

Tsunemori mengirim berkas ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat sasaran mereka. Alamat yang mereka tuju rupanya tidak asing lagi untuk Yayoi.

"Kagari." Tidak sengaja nama itu meluncur dari bibir Yayoi dan Ginoza menoleh karenanya.

"Huh?"

"Ini tempat pertamanya Kagari bertugas."

Ginoza mematri senyum dan menggaruk kepala dengan lengan prostetiknya.

"Kau masih mengingat dia, ya?"

"Begitulah."

* * *

Terkadang aku bertanya

Kenapa aku masih ada di dunia busuk ini?

Menatap dirimu yang menderita di balik topeng es yang kaukenakan

Mengikut dirimu yang menghabisi nyawa bermodalkan sepucuk senjata yang berotak

 _Demi Tuhan_

 _Aku mati karena senjata serupa seperti yang ada di tanganmu_

* * *

"Kau terlihat kacau, Kunizuka- _san_ ," Akane menegur begitu mereka kembali berkumpul di beranda gudang tua itu.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka dia masih berusia belasan tahun."

Tsunemori tertawa kecil.

"Dunia semakin gila, ya?"Tsunemori berkomentar. Dia mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya.

Yayoi memilih untuk menatap dominator di tangannya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Sampai kapan aku harus membunuh dengan alat ini, Inspektur Tsunemori?"

Tsunemori Akane terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab.

* * *

Almanak di sudut meja menunjuk sebuah tanggal

Dilingkari hologram berwarna merah

Sebuah pengingat tandanya

Tanggal kematianku bunyinya

Ah, benar.

 _Sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak aku tewas di tangan mesin itu?_

* * *

Yayoi tidak pernah sekalipun melewatkan tanggal di mana Shuusei dinyatakan meninggal tanpa pergi ke makamnya. Bersama Tsunemori, mereka berdua selalu mengunjungi makam tak berisi itu dengan membawa beberapa tangkai bunga dan permen-permen atau robot-robotan kecil untuk menghias makamnya.

Setelah lima tahun, doa Yayoi tak pernah berubah.

 _Semoga kau senang, Shuusei._ _Meski ragamu sudah mati._

* * *

 _Aku memang sudah mati_

Tapi, aku tidak senang, Kunicchi.


End file.
